Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
|headmaster= *Isolt Sayre *James Steward |residents= |houses= *Thunderbird *Wampus *Horned Serpent *Pukwudgie |affiliation=* International Confederation of Wizards ** Educational Office}} Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the American wizarding school, https://www.pottermore.com/news/ilvermorny-is-the-american-wizarding-school.@tannerfbowen No, but he's going to meet people who were educated at [name in New York.] by J.K. Rowling on Twitter located on Mount Greylock in modern day Massachusetts. Students of this school, as at Hogwarts in Scotland, are sorted into four houses."Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses)." by J.K. Rowling on Twitter When Newt Scamander travelled to New York in the 1920s, he met people who were educated at this school. History Ilvermorny was founded during the early seventeenth century after 1620, and the school was originally just "a rough shack containing two teachers and two students".Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling: "History of Magic in North America: Seventeenth Century and Beyond" Native American magic may have been important in the founding of the school."@loonyloolaluna However, indigenous magic was important in the founding of the school. If I say which tribes, location is revealed." by J.K. Rowling on Twitter The school was founded by Irish immigrant, Isolt Sayre, and her No-Maj husband, James Steward. The school started with just the couple acting as teachers and their two adopted sons, Chadwick and Webster Boot, as students. Each of them named one of the four Houses: Chadwick created Thunderbird, Webster created Wampus, Isolt created Horned Serpent, and James created Pukwudgie. Eventually, the school enrolled more students, and the couple were able to provide wands for students. For a time, the school acted only as a day school, with only James, Isolt and their family as the only live-in residents. News of the new school reached Europe, and Isolt's wicked aunt, Gormlaith Gaunt finally located her niece. She made her way to the school, and cast a curse on James and Isolt from a distance to put them in a deep sleep, in hopes to kill them and abduct their new-born twin daughters. She didn't know, however, about Chadwick and Webster, and when she cast a spell in Parseltongue to disable Isolt's wand, the brothers' wands (which had the core of Horned Serpent horn) alerted them of the danger. Chadwick went to hold off the Dark witch while Webster attempted, to no avail to awaken their parents. Webster joined the dual and the couple were awakened by the cry of their infant daughters. While James went to protect the babies, Isolt tried to join the fight, but her wand was useless, being disabled prior. In the duel the whole family was driven to the bedroom, and Isolt called out to her late father William for help, and was answered by her old friend William, a Pukwudgie. The Pukwudgie killed Gormlaith and from that day on, William and his family acted as the school's security and maintenance staff. During the 18th century, one of Ilvermorny ex-students, Dorcus Twelvetrees, revealed to a No-Maj named Bartholomew Barebone the location of the school, among other information concerning the wizarding community. However, it turned out that Bartholomew was the descendant of a Scourer, and he revealed all the information he got from Dorcus to the No-Maj community, including Ilvermorny's address. It lead to one of the greatest ever breaches of the International Statute of Secrecy, but also the passage of Rappaport's Law which effectively segregated the No-Maj and wizarding communities.Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling: "History of Magic in North America: Rappaport's Law" When first years arrive to Ilvermorny, they are sorted into their house and then they are taken to another area where they get to choose (or be chosen by) their wand. Prior of the repeal of the Rappaport's Law, students were not allowed a wand outside of school until they were seventeen. By the 1920s, Ilvermorny had been flourishing for more than two centuries and was widely considered to be one of the greatest magical educational establishments in the world. As a result of their shared education, all witches and wizards who attended are proficient in the use of a wand.Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling: "History of Magic in North America: 1920s Wizarding America" Houses Sorting When a student started his or her education at Ilvermorny, they stepped onto a golden knot on the floor in the center of a room with wooden statues of the mascots for the four houses, which react if they want the student in their house in each corner. The older students watched in silence from a circular balcony as the new student was sorted. The carvings react by: *Horned Serpent- The crystal in the carving's forehead glows. *Wampus- The carving roars. *Thunderbird- The carving beats its wings. *Pukwudgie- The carving notches an arrow. Occasionally more then one house will claim a student, and the student decides which house he or she wishes to be in. About once a decade, a student is chosen by every house. After sorting the student is brought to a room where they are chosen once more, this time by a wand. Prior to the end of Rappaport's Law, children could not have a wand prior to schooling and had to leave their wand at school during school breaks and could only take the wand out of school when they reached seventeen years of age. Reputation Due to being co-founded by a muggle, Ilvermorny is one of the most accepting of the wizarding schools. Students are also well versed in the use of a wand. Uniform The Ilvermorny uniform is cranberry, because James Stewart enjoyed cranberry pie, and blue, because Islot Sayre would have wanted to have been sorted into Ravenclaw if she ever attended Hogwarts and it was her favourite colour. Known students *Dorcus Twelvetrees (formerly) * Chadwick Boot (graduated) * Webster Boot (graduated) * Rionach Steward (graduated) * Seraphina Picquery (graduated) Gallery IlvermornySchoolofMagic.png Wizarding-School-Map-Ilvermorny.jpg Ilvermorny2.jpg Ilvermorny-PM.jpg Ilvermorny is built.png|Ilvermorny's Humble Beginnings as a "shack" Behind The Scenes *Ilvermorny is the only wizarding school to have been co-founded by a Muggle. Appearances * Notes and references es:Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería ru:Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни fr:Ilvermorny pl:Ilvermorny Category:Ilvermorny